


Six Minutes

by Thistlerose



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Mockingjay Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 15:21:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2697758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thistlerose/pseuds/Thistlerose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prim has six minutes to save someone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Six Minutes

Six minutes.

She couldn’t save Katniss from the Arena.

She couldn’t save her father from the mines.

She couldn’t save her friends in District Twelve.

She couldn’t save the little girl who’d been Katniss’s ally in her first Hunger Games, and died in her arms.

She couldn’t save her mother from her depression.

She couldn’t save Peeta from the Capitol.

She couldn’t save any of the people she cared for, but Buttercup’s her _cat_ , and maybe, Prim thinks as she runs back up the metal stairs, against the flow of bodies, six minutes is just enough time to save him. 

11/30/14


End file.
